1. Field
This relates to a dishwasher and a method of controlling a dishwasher, and more particularly, to a dishwasher which can determine whether a filtering device needs to be cleaned and a related control method.
2. Background
Dishwashers use high-pressure wash water sprayed through nozzles to wash dishes. In general, dishwashers include a washing tub and a sump disposed at the bottom of the tub that contains wash fluid. Dishwashers may perform a washing operation, a drain operation, a rinsing operation and a drying operation.
Dishwashers may also include a filtering device disposed in the sump to filter residue from waste wash fluid produced during a washing operation.
However, conventional dishwashers require users to determine the amount of waste collected in such a filtering device in order to determine whether the filtering device needs to be cleaned, thus causing user inconvenience.